


The Long Road

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Walking a long road, with no one but the nightmares that dwells in his mind, walks towards the outskirts of Remire. But that path, would cross paths with three exceptional leaders...And change the life of one individual forever.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Original Male Character(s), Edelgard von Hresvelg/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Black Eagles, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	The Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recollection of nightmares from eleven years ago, leading to the inevitable encounter at a small town known as Remire.

_"Leena, we have to go, now!"_ ...These were the only voices I could remember, as far as I'm aware. This was my voice, and Leena... She was my sister.

_"O-OK! I've got my stuff..."_ The voices were vague, but that voice was my sister's. We were running out of our old home, which was on fire.

_"Where's the boy?! We need him, now!"_ More voices rang out. I see a large figure, holding what seems to be a large broadsword.

_"Ah...! W-We can't make it... Brother, you have to go... I'll distract them!"_ Leena shouted towards me... She was offering herself as a distraction. 

_"But I can't just leave you here, sis...!"_ I also recollect the burning body of my mother... As she was running away from the bandits that attacked us. I never understood why.

_"Please, brother... You have to go!"_ My father once told me... About the ancient and mysterious powers of Crests. How they were powers for those blessed by the Goddess, and only they may rise in this world.

_"Leena, I-"_ ...She pushed me. She pushed me away from her, towards an exit. What I saw next was...

_"Please, go-"_ And then an arrow plunged through her leg. It was... Terrible. I couldn't believe it. Rage bottled up within me, fear took over my movements, confusion spiraled my thoughts.

_"Where's the boy? Ah, forget it. The girl will do nicely either way."_ The bandits had said, as they walked towards Leena. She was... Sleeping peacefully. Oblivious to everything happening. But I knew then and there... I had to run.

_"Leena...! *hicc*"_ Tears streamed down my face, as I crawled my way towards the exit as the building collapsed behind me. I exited the building- my house- and ran into the forest. I ran, and ran, and ran...

...I was on the run, constantly moving. I had no job, which means no money. I lost my parents, no home. No money, no food, no home. It was a desperate time. I forced my self to pick up a sword, and trained.

I trained everyday, to become stronger, so I wouldn't lose anyone ever again. Like Leena.

...

...The year is 1180. I am known as a renowned mercenary, who is known as Satisho. My full name, Satisho Natashi. I'm nothing more than a commoner, walking across the land of Fodlan. Still searching for a purpose.

I constantly have nightmares of that day, when I was only six years old, eleven years ago. Some say it's unhealthy to dwell on the past, but I cannot seem to find myself not doing so.

Finishing up my recent mission, taking out a laughably small group of bandits, I make my way to Remire to rest at their Inn, since it is very late right now.

I can't stop thinking about what happened, on that day. Maybe I could've saved Leena, if I was more intelligent back then, to take her with me through the exit. But then the bandit's wouldn't have given up then and there, and they would've chased us. Leena's sacrificed saved me.

"Dammit! Bandits out here?!" A male's voice said. I was approaching Remire, so to think there's a panicked voice out here... Wait, bandits? "Yikes. Well, I'm sure you two can handle it!" Another man's voice said. Was he just about to abandon these 'other two', as he said?

"Claude, are you abandoning us?! Get back here!" A woman's voice shouted, supposedly at the man who would ditch the two. I was able to track the source of the voices, and it seems it was a group of three; two men dress in blue and yellow, and a woman dressed in red.

The one dressed in blue had blonde hair, much like mines, and seemed to hold a spear. The man dressed in yellow had a black skin tone, and with dark hair as well, and he also seemed to hold a bow. The woman dressed in red had polished silver hair, and wielded an axe.

Behind them, I notice a group of what seemed like bandits. "Don't let them get away!" Supposedly, their leader, said. I decided to run towards the group of three, and hope to intercept the bandits... Until I looked at the sheer size of this group.

The group I took out earlier were a group of petty thieves, non-threatening. This group was dangerously armed, and seemed very well organized. I couldn't take them on alone, but I had two choices. To group up with the small trio running, or simply not interfere.

The direction they were running in was Remire, so my inn trip would be ruined if I didn't interfere. So, I decided to take the former action, and moved quickly towards Remire at a fast sprinting pace. It didn't take long for the bandits to notice me, running with this trio.

"Wh- They got an extra friend?! Well, fine! We can take em', either way!" Their leader said, and I was able to get a good look at him. You couldn't tell his age, but he seemed to be in his 30's. He wielded an axe, and honestly looked insane. That's when I realized.

This man was the infamous bandit leader Kostas. He had a fairly large target on his head, so this would net me a tidy profit if I took him down. But for now, I must keep my thoughts collected, and not think I'm an invincible warrior.

It seems that the man in yellow spotted me, as he looked over his shoulder, and Remire's was only a hop, jump, and a skip away. And thus, we stepped in, caught our breath, as we spaced ourselves from the bandits.

"...Alright, who are you, and why are you following us?" The woman in red said, questioning me. I suppose it was natural to be suspicious. "I will alert the watchmen of this town. Prepare yourselves, assuming this young man here is helping us." The man in blue said.

The man in blue ran towards one of the watchmen patrolling the area, and then said watchman ran into the inn. "Mercenary. Satisho. Decided to help you guys fight these bandits, but first, we need more man power." I introduced myself, with my occupation and decision.

"But why help us battle these bandits at all? You're a mercenary, so are you saying these guys got a large bounty or something?" The man in yellow said. "Their leader seems to be the infamous bandit leader, Kostas. Killing him would fetch a pretty penny." I said, not mentioning the fact I figured this out after beginning my chase.

"I see. I suppose the life of a mercenary is a difficult one." The man in blue said, as he returned. "You have enough time questioning me, what are your names?" I asked the group. "How rude of me. My name is Dimitri, a pleasure." The man in blue said.

"Dimitri, why are y- Well, I suppose. You may call me Edelgard." The woman in red said. "And I'm Claude, the master strategist of this group." The man in yellow said, flexing a little bit. "I believe a master strategist wouldn't run away from battle." Dimitri said.

"Indeed. A cowardice move, Claude. Although, we would've ran anyways." Edelgard said. As she mentioned that, two more men came by to our little chat with the watchman from earlier. "Alright, what's the situation here?" The older man said, with orange hair and some fairly bulky armor.

"A pleasure to meet you two. We are currently being chased down by bandits, and require your assistance." Dimitri said, formally stating the situation. "Yeah, they seem to be after our lives, not to mention our gold." Claude said, shrugging. "I just happened to stumble upon this mess of a trio, once I recognized the bandit leader is Kostas." I said, also trying to add on with details.

"Kostas? You mean-" The armored man said, in a little shock. Seems he's also a mercenary. "A large group of bandits was spotted just outside the village! It seems they're attempting to surround it!" A watchmen said, getting down from the watch tower. "Fight now, talk later." I said, putting my hand on my sword sheathe.

The watchmen started scattering around, preparing for battle. "I believe it is time for us to make the offensive." Dimitri said, pulling out his spear, and walking out the front gate. "You kids go on ahead, I'll grab my horse." The armored man said, as he went back towards the inn. The woman that came with him simply drew her sword.

If I had to describe this girl in one word, it was graceful. She had long, blue hair, and the armor she wears compliments her style greatly. Were we not in such a situation, I would be gazing at her beautiful posture for a while. But alas, "Come now, Satisho. We must move." Edelgard said, drawing me out of my trance.

"Of course, let us head to battle." I said. This battle would begin a series of motions that could not stop, no matter what.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

** Prologue - An Inevitable Encounter **

_ A Skirmish At Dawn _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The watchmen scattered to the left and right, to take care of any bandits that would dare attempt to flank us. While myself, the trio running, the woman who came from the inn, and the armored man who brought his horse out, would fight off the bandits from the front.

"It seems like they've sent a scouting bandit. Perfect for ensuring you all know how to battle. Move up, and attack!" The armored man said, staying behind us. "Allow me to get the initial hit. Then, everyone else can move in!" Claude said, as he ran up and fired an arrow. Clean shot.

"I'll follow up. Dimitri, Satisho, start heading to the right!" Edelgard said, as she ran up towards the bandit and engaged in a duel. "Of course. Let's move!" I said, calling out to Dimitri. "Yes, let's." We both ran towards the right, in order to prepare to pinch the group in the back.

The woman from before then ran up with Edelgard and Claude, advancing at a steady pace. I couldn't tell what was happening with them, but I'm sure they were going to handle the other party. "Dimitri, I'm going to scout ahead, you'll follow me just in case. Got that?" I said, providing a strategy. "I have no objections. Let's move!" Dimitri said, and we ran through the forest.

As we approached the end of the forest, I noticed the bandits starting to move over to the left. Presumably to Edelgard's party. "This is perfect. We have them cornered!" Dimitri said. "Yes, but let's not get too hasty. Let's move!" I said, exiting the forest and running right behind the bandits.

"Kostas, sir! It seems we're being flanked!" One of the bandits shouted, alerting them to our presence. "What?! Dammit, we're cornered! You two, handle them! I'll take care of these damned guys!" Kostas said. "There goes our surprise attack. But that leaves Kostas alone, as we've lured his backup away." I said. "Indeed. This can't be too hard, let us swiftly eliminate the bandits at once!" Dimitri yelled, as he ran up right towards one of the two bandits.

As those two engaged in a duel, the other bandit seemed like he was going to assist his friend, but I intercepted and engaged in battle. Despite this being a normal duel, I felt a strong power rising up from within... And with that power, I...

_"This will be your last error!"_ I shouted at the top of my lungs, bringing my blade right down on the bandit, killing him instantly. Soon after that, Dimitri's duel was finished. "That was a powerful hit I saw... You are quite good with a sword." Dimitri said. "You flatter me. But as for the others..." I said, pointing out the state of Edelgard's party.

It seems Kostas was knocked down, but it didn't take long before he got back up. He had a small group of ruffians accompanying him, but his eyes stared right into mines. Then, he ran. Towards me.

..."Claude! Now!" A faint voice said, which seemed to belong to a woman.

I held my blade up, preparing to deflect the strike. However, Kostas's axe aimed below. I couldn't react.

_ ...So, this is how it ends, huh? Not even killed in an honorable battle, but rather someone's last stand attempt... Sorry, Leena. Look's like I'll be seeing you soon..._

I was anticipating a clean axe strike into the heart of my chest... But it never came. I opened my eyes, only to see Kostas down on the ground... With an arrow in his back. "Heh, best shot I've made this year so far." Claude said.

"Satisho! Are you all right?" Dimitri asked. "...Yeah. Claude, how did you get that arrow prepared so quickly?" I asked Claude. "Heh, Ms. Mercenary told me too pretty quickly. It was right as that bandit leader, Kostas, got up." The 'master strategist' said.

"So you are a mercenary... Those are some pretty good reflexes, for handing out orders." I said, speaking to the woman who effectively saved my life. "It was nothing." She said, quite bluntly. "Used to this sort of thing? Huh. Now then... How are we gonna handle the bounty reward?" I asked, looking at the pool of blood slowly extending out from the former infamous bandit leader.

"I'm sure we can handle it later. Anyways, I think it's time us two introduced ourselves. Names' Jeralt, a renowned mercenary. To think I found the alpha wolf of mercenaries in a place like this..." The armored man, Jeralt said, as he got off from his horse.

"So you're the Bladebreaker... Funny we should meet in a place like this." I said. Jeralt, in the mercenary business, was known as the Bladebreaker. He was legendary for his swift movement and his fierce attacking. No mercenary has not heard of him at least once.

"And my name is Byleth." The woman, Byleth, said, as she sheathed her sword. "A pleasure to meet you. We must thank you for your help, Byleth, Jeralt, and Satisho." Edelgard said, bowing to us three. "Even a master tactician like me wouldn't be able to help these sorry two take that large group of bandits out." Claude said, also bowing.

"Your fighting style was impressive, Satisho. I thank you for your assistance." Dimitri then bowed as well. "It's nothing, just a mercenary who encountered you all." I said, and after that speech, I noticed a group of armored men on horses coming from the west. "Men! Investigate the surrounding area, find any bandits around!" One of the men said, who had brown hair. They all seemed to be wearing white armor.

"Alois...? What's he doing here? Wait, are you three..." Jeralt muttered to himself, and then turned his attention towards the original trio we helped save. "Ah, yes, we haven't fully introduced ourselves. My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus." Dimitri said.

"W-Wait, the kingdom of Faergh-" I began to say, until Edelgard started speaking. "I suppose we are safe, so I'll also introduce myself. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, princess and future emperor of the Adestrian Empire." Edelgard said. "Alright, slow down, what-" I tried to interrupt, but Claude decides to continue.

"Heh, quite a lot to dump on you, isn't it? Claude von Riegan, heir to House Riegan. The preeminent house of the Leicester Alliance." Claude said, dumping on what is hopefully the last major information flow.

"Will you just let me process this?!" I shouted, completely and utterly confused.


End file.
